Oh..crap
by Cherries
Summary: Vegeta gets a visitor from his past
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Um it is a disclaimer

Disclaimer - Um it is a disclaimer.......you figure it out

Authors Note - Yay!!!!!, another story!!!!!!!!! ::jumps around in joy:: This is a humor romance fic, hope ya like..... um b/v fansplease don't flame all will be well in the end ^_^

~*T-chans Angel*~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

________"Goku don't touch that!!", yelled Chichi hitting Goku's hand with a spoon. "But Chi chiiii", whined Goku holding his hand in pain. "No buts Mister you will have to wait", said Chichi. "Oh phooo", muttered Goku under his breath. "Kakarott your such a coward you know that", said Vegeta. "No Im not", whined Goku. "Ok If your not I dare you to go slap Your mate on her ass", said Vegeta. "D..d.do I have toooo", whined Goku. "No You dont have to, I'l just call you a pussy for the rest of your life", said Vegeta. "Ok ok", said Goku walking over to Chichi. Goku slowly tiptoed up to Chichi and slapped her behind. "What the fu..!!!!!!!!", yelled Chichi as she jumped up she turned around and to look at a petrified Goku. "OH PLEASE DONT HURT ME ILL DO ANYTHING JUST DONT HURT MEEEE!!!!!!!!", cowered Goku. "Oh just go", said Chichi. "O..O..OK", said Goku running over to Vegeta. Kakarott I have never ever in my hole life seen such a coward", said Vegeta. "Oh shut up", mumbled Goku under his breath. 

________"Mistress Vega, we are approaching earths atmosphere", said a tall female soldier that had black hair wearing blue spandex with a dark brown tail wrapped neatly around her waist. "Very good Ferrah", said Vega who wasn't as tall as Ferrah who had long brown hair and a long tail wrapped around her slim waist with tight black spandex that had a zipper in the front to show a lot of cleavage. _Vegeta we will soon meet again. Vega sat down on her seat with a smug look on her face. "Mistress Is there anything you need?", asked Ferrah. "What I need Is for you to get the hell outa here and leave me B for a while", said Vega. "As you wish" __Bitch. Ferrah walked away to leave Vega alone with her thoughts._

________"Um Vegeta Is it me or Is there a space ship up there", said Goku looking up at the sky. Suddenly Vegeta felt a familliar ki. _Oh please dont tell me that is who I think It is, Because that person Is supposed to be dead......right!. "Hey dad you ok", asked Trunks as he watched Vegeta back away. "Shut the hell up brat!", yelled Vegeta. The space ship got closer and everyone took their fighting positions. The ship lands and the door opened out came two females. "Daaaaaaaaaaaammmnn", said Goten and Trunks at the same time. "Yamcha just got a nose bleed and passed out._"One of the women walked towards Vegeta and to everyone's surprise he wasn't able to move. "Vega", said Vegeta. She then pressed her lips against his

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Notes - I think Im in love with cliff hangers, oh yeah I forgot I will post my final chapter for Vacation before I post the second chapter of this story, any way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*T-chans Angel*~


	2. Poor Veggie

Disclaimer - Um it is a disclaimer.......you figure it out

Authors Note - Yay!!!!!, another story!!!!!!!!! ::jumps around in joy:: This is a humor romance fic, hope ya like..... um b/v fans please don't flame all will be well in the end ^_^

~*C*H*E*R*R*I*E*S*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_~*Oh...Crap*~_**

After a few seconds of shock Vegeta finally pushed Vega away. 

"I..Im mated", stuttered Vegeta. 

"WHAT!!", yelled Vega, who is she where is she I'll--"I'm right here, and you had better not kiss my husband again, you tramp", said a very angry Bulma. 

Vega blinked once and fell over with laughter. 

"What Is so funny said Bulma stomping over to her, only to be stopped by Vegeta. 

"Oh this is a joke I get it, I mean really, like the mighty Prince of saiyans would stoop so low as to mating with a human, that's just hilarious, Oh my kami, those 2 kids looks just like you", said Vega in one breath. 

"Yeah that's because they're ours, he mated with me and not you don't you feel dumb", said Bulma. Vega Ignored Bulma's comment, and walked over to Vegeta. 

"Why aren't you ruling this planet why did you mate with a human why why why why WHY!!!!!!!", yelled Vega. "Um---". "There's no more friggin fuel on this ship so I'm stuck here and to make this worse you had to mate with a human and have some purple haired freak kid and a nother kid that's an exact duplicate of her ugly mother."

"Hey!!," yelled Trunks, Bra, and Bulma. 

"I have nowhere to go I'm friggin stranded in this dirtball filled with insignificant creatures, and---"SHUT UP!," yelled Vegeta. 

At that moment all eyes were on Vegeta. "How the hell did you find me, and why are you here." 

"Um.....I forget", said Vega weakly. 

Every body sweat dropped, then they herd another voice. 

"We have been lost in space for a while but then Vega felt a familiar ki, and thought It was you so we checked while we still had fuel, am I right Vega," said the woman. 

"Yes you are Ferrah," said Vega in an irritated tone. 

"Why me", said Vegeta under his breath. "Why does my life suck so much." 

"Wait, I sense that there are other saiyans here," said Vega desperately using her power level sensing thingy.

"That would be me, my boys and my granddaughter," said Goku all cheery like.

"Hey your kinda cute," said Vega to Goku. 

"Um..well," said Goku putting his hand behind his head and blushing.

"He's MY husband you slut!," yelled Chichi. 

"What ever you do don't cross her," whispered Vegeta to Vega. "She's a devil of a woman."

"Oh this is pathetic, I'm supposed to be scared of a human, yeah right!," said Vega. 

"Yeah, **Right!**, yelled Chichi while walking towards her while her head got bigger *think anime*. "If you ever were to touch MY husband you'd wish you'd never stepped foot on this planet, I would rip your arms and legs off stuff'em down your measly little throat cut you into itty bitty little pieces feed you to a dog wish you back with the dragon balls and do It again about 50 times, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!!!!." 

By that time Chichi's head was huge and Vega kept on getting smaller. "Uh..he..he...uh sure said Vega timidly. 

"Lets go inside", said Goku pulling Chichi away. 

"Where are we going to stay now", said Ferrah. "Were stranded."

"You could stay with us," said Trunks without thinking, earning evil looks from Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Pan. 

"Oh..wait I'm sorry...um you can't stay here...because...um the exterminators are spraying for bugs...really, really big bugs....and um too much toxins, bad for the brain cells," said Trunks. 

"I wonder If you've been exposed to toxins lately," whispered Pan. 

" Please we need a place to stay we know nothing about this planet...right Vega," said Ferrah. 

"Absolutely NOT!!!!, were saiyan famales we don't need these people, were strong were independent"--"Ok you can be the strong independent saiyan for today I'm going with them, That is if they let me," said Ferrah looking at Trunks. 

"Sure......wait..oops," said Trunks making the same mistake. 

"Ok Fine I'll go," said Vega like it was an honor for her to be their guest. 

"But you weren't Invited", said Pan. 

"Shuddup twerp," said Vega. 

"Oh you little", said Pan as Trunks held her back. Vega just walked into the house just like it was her own. 

"Why does that woman always have to be a bitch", whispered Ferrah to herself.

"Excuse you how dare you invite yourself into MY house!," yelled Bulma. 

"Because I was Vegeta's first mate and this is after all his house, so let me pass, unless you want me to hurt you," said Vega. 

"What!?, you little ignorant slutty..uh...SLUT!!," yelled Bulma. 

Vega was about to fire a blast at Bulma but Vegeta came and held her back. 

"Get off'a'me I'm gonna kill her rip her limb from limb," threatened Vega. Bulma was about to throw a punch but Vegeta grabbed her and put her under his arm, he did the same to a struggling Vega. 

"Put me down NOW!!!!," yelled Vega. 

"Not until you promise not to rip my mate into shreds," said Vegeta. 

Bulma immaturely stuck her tongue out at Vega. 

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!", yelled Vega struggling to get out of Vegeta's hold thus being unsuccessful. 

"Maybe If you two would shut your yaps, I would let you two go," said Vegeta.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were playing cards......................."Man, look at your dad, he's so lucky, he got two hot women fighting over him," said Goten to Trunks. 

"So....," said Trunks failing to see the point. 

"Your dad must of had alot of girls chasin' after him when he was younger," said Goten. 

"Riiight....," said Trunks. 

"You think I should ask him for pointers on girls?," asked Goten. 

"Why should you do that all he'll tell you to do is get the dragonballs and wish to be him," said Trunks not looking up. 

"How would you know?," asked Goten. 

"Doesn't matter, because now you owe me 100 bucks," said Trunks putting down all his cards. 

"Why do you need my money your rich!," said Goten. 

"And your point would be?," said Trunks. "Pay up."

"Hey mind If I play your little game?." They both looked up to see the brunette standing over them who was instead of wearing that tight spandex was wearing a red tank top and some low rise jeans*I love those, I have a million of em' !* with her hair tied into a ponytail . 

"Sure why not," said Trunks _ Why cant I friggin say no to this girl_. She sat down. "Ok explain," said Ferrah. "Ok um...Ferrah.. you have to...........................................................blalalalala...........................................................................................

................................................................blablablabla..................................................................................................................................

..........................................blablablabla.............., and that's how you play," explained Trunks. 

"Got it", said Ferrah. 

^______________________________________________________________^

"OK, I promise not to kill your mate," said Vega. 

"Woman," said Vegeta. 

"Yeah yeah, I promise not to preach the truth about that little whore." 

Vegeta then tightened his grip on Bulma. 

"OK ok, I won't insult that bitch anymore," said Bulma. 

Vegeta carefully put both of them down. Bulma stomped away to her bed room and Vega stomped into the gravity room. _My life is a damned mess right now_. Vegeta took flight somewhere to cool down and think.

"How the hell did you win Trunks just now explained it to you!," yelled Goten. 

"How much do we owe you again?," asked Trunks. 

"500 smakeroos each," said Ferrah with a confident smile on her lips. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"--"but you don't have to pay it though," said Ferrah cutting off Goten's cry for help. 

"Thank you thank you so much!," said Goten picking her up from the floor hugging her. 

"Ok Goten I think your stopping her blood circulation," said Trunks. 

"Oh," said Goten as he put her down. "Anywayz I gotta go I'll have a patient waiting for me soon," said Goten as he took flight. 

"He's some kind of doctor ?," asked Ferrah. 

"He's a childrens dentist," answered Trunks. 

"Figures," said Ferrah. 

"So what's up with you anyway?," asked Trunks. "Tell me about yourself."

"Ok, I'm a girl I have brown hair, green eyes, 5'5", I'm 19 my weight is really non of your business"--"No I mean like where your from how'd you meet Vega, and stuff like that," said Trunks. 

"Ok I don't know much but what I know is that Vega is my aunt, and I'm obviously a saiyan," said Vega. 

"Oh, you don't look very saiyan like," said Trunks. 

"But I really don't know much about saiyans so forget it," said Trunks as he looked at his watch.

"Uh ok," said Vega relieved. 

"Um.. anywayz I gotta go, gotta be at work by 7 tonight, I have a night shift, bye," said Trunks as he ran into the house. Ferrah not wanting to sit on the table alone went inside also.

^______________________________________________________________^

"Moshi moshi," said the person on the other line. 

"Hi Chichi Its me Bulma," said Bulma. 

"Hi didn't I just come form your house?," asked Chichi. 

"Vegeta doesn't love me anymooooooooooooooooooooore," wailed Bulma. 

"Calm down, now explain the situation," said Chichi. 

"Me and Vegeta haven't been having sex lately, and we argue a lot," said Bulma. "Its terrible."

"You two argue all the time", said Chichi. 

"Yes but after arguing we used to have sex," pouted Bulma. 

"Oh no, Its happening to you too," gasped Chichi."The last time Goku and I had sex was like centuries ago."

"LETS TALK ABOUT ME OK!," screamed Bulma. "This Vega woman Is gonna' ruin everything."

"Bulma don't worry, all you have to do is dress sexier, cook more, and act nice, It doesn't work for me but It might work for you," said Chichi. "If worse comes to worse get him jealous."

Bulma thought about that and a evil little Idea came to her.

Authors Note - There it is finally!!!!! I can't believe it I'm so happy its here, I guess I should start working on chapter 3, so anywayz c u soon , ja ne!!!


End file.
